Hidden Feelings
by Kdmr87
Summary: She has loved him since they were teenagers. Years later he is marrying someone that's not her, will she finally tell him how she feels? Or will she just ignore it and move on with her life? Pezberry friendship.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello puckleberry readers... This is my first story and I'm so freaking nervous. My first language is Spanish but I hope i did okay. I don't have a beta. So if anyone is interested let me know. This very short one-shot is dramatic and sad oh a AU of course. Set after high school. I really hope you all like it. Please r&r _

_p.s. if you don't like it please don't insult me in the reviews thanks :)_

_I don't own anything Glee or whatever... If I did Puckleberry would be end game!_

_okay on you go..._

Rachel looked out her window to her favorite view from her apartment. She had a beautiful view of central park. It was night and pouring. She loved watching over as if anything interesting would happen but she knew better. She thought that looking at central park would help her avoid thinking about her best friend but no such thing either. Her best friend, who in less than 24 hours was going to marry the man of his dreams.

She couldn't help it. That's all she was thinking about. The wedding of non other than Noah Puckerman and Elisabeth Hartz. If she said she was excited and happy for them, she was a total liar. Don't get her wrong. She wanted Noah, her best friend, to be happy but honestly she did not look forward to the wedding. One very important reason why.

She was completely and totally in love with him.

They have been friends for 10 years. And for all those years she has been in love with him. She didn't know until they graduated college but she always tried to suppress those feelings. Pushing them as far back in her mind as she could but it was always there. And she knew it.

When Noah and Elisabeth told her that they were going to get married, her heart broke into pieces. She was devastated but of course she didn't show it. In fact, she knows that he has no idea how she truly feels about him. Yea they tell each other they love one another but not in a romantic way, at least that's what he thinks.

He had asked her if she would be his best man but she quickly politely declined. She just couldn't do it. She made an excuse and told him that his other best friend, Finn, should do it. He would do a much better job. Noah was hesitant at first but he gave in and agreed.

Rachel couldn't help plan a wedding that wasn't hers. Especially when she would be planning a wedding where Noah wouldn't be marrying her, he would marry the love of his life. Funny how things work, isn't it?

As she kept looking out the window, she wondered how in the world she was going to get through the vows. One thing she knew for sure, if people saw her tears, they would think it was just a friend happy for the groom and bride to be.

None would be the wiser.

Suddenly she had tears in her eyes. This was a current thing in her life. It didn't matter how or when she would think about it, the water works would start. She hated it. She hated with all her might but she couldn't help it. It's not like she asked to fall in love with her best friend. It just happened.

She jumped when she heard a knock on her door. She tried to dry the tears and compose herself as she walked to her front door. She sighed shaking her head in disbelief when she saw who it was through the little hole on the door.

She took a deep breath and opened it. Non other than her best friend was on the other side of the door. "Noah what are you doing here? You're suppose to be getting some sleep before the big day."

He didn't hesitate; as he looked at her face her eyes wet and nose red. "You've been crying. What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

She crossed her arms. "Don't change the subject."

He rolled his eyes and walked past her to sit on the couch. She closed the door and walked to the couch seating next to him but leaving at least four feet away from each other. She needed some space after what she had been thinking earlier, before he made his appearance. Even being this close to him affected her.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked.

He sighed looking at the plasma tv and then back to her. "I can't get married."

She definitely did not see that coming. She was so taken aback from that, that she had to take a moment to actually speak. "What? No Noah. You're just getting cold feet. It always happens before the big day. Look you're restless and," she cleared her throat, "it's 3am. Come on go home and sleep." She insisted.

He shook his head and rubbed his palms against his thighs. "I can't. I am too young to get married. I have so many things I want to do before I get married. I'm calling the whole thing off."

She sighed knowing he was honestly freaking out. In the years they had known each other he never acted weak or vulnerable around her so she knew he openly was having a panic attack.

She took a deep breath and was able to speak. "Noah. Look at me. You love Elisabeth. You love her with all your heart. You two have been together for three years. You belong together okay? You two are soul mates. Isn't that what you always told me when you talked about her? You can still do everything you want to do, only you're gonna do it with the love of your life."

Telling him all this hurt her heart and soul, but she knew she was doing the right thing. And sometimes doing the right thing, sucked.

"You are freaking out right now, but I promise deep down inside you can't wait to marry her and spend the rest of your lives together." She looked at him and he was still hesitant. "Look…" She paused for a bit thinking what she would say next. "Just sleep on it. If you still feel the same way, then you call it off. But I put my money on the table and bet that you will go through with it."

She stopped talking to see if he would finally say something. They sat there in silence and she looked at him while he looked at the tv thinking through what she had said.

That gave her a chance to look at his profile and just take in his beauty. She knew that sounded corny but to her he was beautiful and very handsome. She shook her head and stopped staring at him to see if he was actually going to say anything.

Of course he wasn't.

She sighed and leaned back against the couch. "Why did you come here? Finn is staying with you. I know we live a block from each other but you could have easily have talked to him."

After she finished talking she couldn't believe that had come out of her mouth and by the look on his face he couldn't either.

"Because you're my best friend Rach."

God, she loved when he called her that.

He always suspected Rachel was jealous of his and Finn's friendship but never knew why. Now he knew for sure Rachel was jealous.

"I know I'm you're best friend but..."

"Rach you mean a lot to me and your opinion matters the most. When I started freaking out the first place I wanted to be at was here, with you."

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"It's okay."

She smiled at him and got up from the couch to go to the kitchen and grab two glasses of water and walked back to seat next to him. He looked a lot more relaxed.

Once again they sat in silence as they drank water until she spoke. "Noah it's late. You should go home."

He smirked. "You kicking me out?"

She rolled her eyes and she shook her head. "Noah," she whispered again as she looked at him annoyed at his delicious smirk.

"I know, I know," he sighed.

They both got up and walked to the door and she opened it. "You're gonna be fine."

"Thanks." He smiled and hugged her and she inhaled his scent without him noticing as she hugged him back and he gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you again," he said.

"No problem." She smiled at him as he nodded his head and turned around but before she could close the door, he turned around again. "Why were you crying?"

She had hoped he had forgotten so she went with the easiest lie she hoped he would believe. "I couldn't sleep so I watched one of my favorite movies."

He nodded accepting it even though he had a feeling she was lying. "Night Rach. See you in a couple of hours."

"Night Noah."

She closed the door and leaned in against it trying to breath evenly. She had no idea how she got through that. Now she had to get through the wedding.

She's going to be fine.

She hoped.

She prayed to God she would be.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

When she arrived to the church, she saw all the guests arriving and guest already sitting and waiting. She waved and smiled to friends she knew as she walked to the back where the rooms were, where she knew he was going to be waiting.

She knocked and walked in smiling seeing his sister, his mother and Finn. "You all look amazing," looking at them. Her eyes finally landed on Noah and she got butterflies at the way he was smiling at her.

He quickly walked towards her and hugged her tightly. "You look beautiful," he whispered against her ear giving her goosebumps.

"I guess I was right huh?" She whispered against his ear which made him chuckled.

He winked at her when he pulled away as he kept smiling at her. She was going to have a heart attack if he kept looking at her the way he was right now.

"Can I have a moment alone with Rachel?"

They all nodded and left the room.

Rachel heart was beating fast wondering what he wanted.

"Rach I want you to stand next to me."

That was not what she expected to hear.

She shook her head trying to put distance between them but he held her where she was. "No. Noah we went through this already. Finn is your best man. Just because I'm a little (a lot) jealous of him doesn't mean you should feel bad and obligated to... No he worked so hard. He deserves it. I can't do that to him. He should stand next to you not me."

He rolled his eyes smirking at her. "Are you done?"

She rolled her eyes and tried to hide her smile.

"I want you."

Damn it. Goosebumps all through her body just by those three words. She needed to quit thinking about him this way. "I can't."

But she knew he wasn't going to give up that easily.

"We've been friends for 10 years Rach. I love you and I want you standing next to me as I marry the woman of my dreams."

She couldn't help the tears that appeared in her eyes. Hopefully he wouldn't know the real reason behind them. "What about Finn?"

"I talked to him. He understands."

"I don't..."

"Please say yes. I need you there. It would mean so much to me."

Every single word that came out of his mouth was affecting her so much. She took a deep breath and nodded. As soon as she nodded he gave her a hug squeezing as hard as he could.

"Listen..." she chuckled. He stopped hugging her but kept his hold on her elbows and she held his arms. "I'll stand next to you but Finn still stays as the best man."

He chuckled. "Okay."

"Okay."

He hugged once again whispering in her ear. "Thank you. I love you. You're the best."

"I love you too."

God I love you more than you will ever know.

There was a knock on the door and they moved away as they saw Finn smile next to the door. "Time to get you married."

They smiled and laughed as they joined him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel couldn't believe she was standing next to him while he exchanged vows with someone else that wasn't her. She had tears in her eyes and tried so hard blinking them away but it would just get worse. She looked to the first row across from her and saw her other best friend, Santana looking on with a smile.

Santana looked at Rachel and she knew Rachel was trying her hardest not to break down. She was the only one who truly knew how Rachel felt about their mutual friend. Santana smiled at her and winked trying to make her feel better and give her strength to keep going. She sighed in relief when Rachel nodded lightly not to obvious and kept looking at the back of Noah's head and at Elisabeth.

It was time to exchange the rings, and he turned around to face her so she could give her the ring. He winked at her and she smiled back at him. He did look happy and excited.

Her heart broke into more little pieces than it already was as they kissed and the priest pronounced them husband and wife.

Everyone applauded as they kissed once again and then Noah looked at her giving her a kiss on her cheek mouthing the word "thank you". She winked and he and Elisabeth walked down the aisle together.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

At the reception Rachel hoped that Finn would keep his promise that he would be the only one to give a speech but as Finn looked at her and smiled, she knew better.

"And now Rachel will give a small speech. I mean they have been friend for 10 years after all." Finn smiled.

The guests applauded as Rachel stood up and grabbed the microphone and faced Noah and Elisabeth. She cleared her throat. This is where her true acting skills came in handy. Well they have been coming in handy all her freaking life, especially today. Anyway. "Hi, um... what can I say that hasn't already been said?" She took a deep breath no one could notice. "I love you." She looked at Noah who in return winked at her. "And Elisabeth you know I love you too." Elisabeth smiled.

Here goes nothing.

"I am so happy you two found each other three years ago. Elisabeth you have brought out a side from Noah that I had never seen before until you came into his life. And it's definitely a good side." She chuckled to herself. "Trust me I know. He was always a hard nut to crack and for you to be able to do it, well I just knew you were the one. You two were made for each other as simple as that. It just is." She waited a few seconds. "Anyway this is just the beginning of the rest of your lives and I'm so honored to be a part of it. I love you both and congratulations. To Noah and Elisabeth."

She raised her glass and everyone else did the same. Noah got up from his chair followed by Elisabeth and they both walked over to Rachel and took turns giving her a hug.

"Love you Rach." He kissed her and then Elisabeth hugged her as well.

"Thanks honey that was so beautiful." Elisabeth said.

Koralys smiled and winked at her. "Time to party."

The music began and the guests made their way to the dance floor.

"Actually you guys go ahead. I'm going to the restroom. Be right back."

Rachel walked away before they could say anything.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel had her arms resting against the edge of the counter with her head down trying to get a grip of herself as the tears ran down freely from her eyes. When she heard the door opening she was ready to make an excuse until she saw that it was Santana. Rachel let more tears fall as Santana grabbed a small towel and ran it through the cold water. "You did really good."

Rachel laughed sarcastically. "Yea well I don't have those awards for nothing."

Santana gave the towel to Rachel who in return cleaned her tear stained cheeks from the make up. "So what now?"

Rachel sniffled as she got herself together and sighed. "I'm gonna make an excuse to leave when I'm done here and walk away from his life."

"Don't you think that's a little extreme?" Santana crossed her arms leaning against the counter.

"Yea well I have no choice."

"He's gonna be so hurt."

Rachel was frustrated. "Santana I can't do this anymore. It hurts too much. Today was…" Her voice started to brake. "I just can't. Yea he'll be hurt but he'll get over it."

"Rach..." Santana said unsure.

"No I've made up my mind. Once I'm out of his life, I'll be able to get on with mine."

"Then what?"

"Nothing. I won't hurt anymore. Loving him has been the hardest thing I've ever done in my life."

"Aren't you being a little selfish?"

"Well what would you have me do? It's good that for once I'm doing something for myself."

Santana knew that once Rachel had her mind made up, there was no going back. "Okay then."

"You can stay longer and get a ride from someone or you can leave with me."

"I think I'll stay a little longer."

Rachel nodded. She looked at herself in the mirror one more time to make sure she was at least presentable and walked out of the restroom leaving Santana shaking her head.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel took a deep breath as she approached Noah and Elisabeth who were having fun dancing. She saw Noah smiling even more when he looked her way. "Rach come one. Join us."

She smiled but shook her head. "Actually I don't feel to good so I'm gonna head out."

He stopped smiling and walked closer to her. "What's wrong? You've been crying again."

Sometimes he knew her but obviously not well enough.

"I'm fine. I promise. It's probably a 24-hour bug. S is gonna stay longer though."

"Okay are you sure you're okay?"

"I just need some rest."

He nodded and hugged her. "I'll call you when we get back from the honeymoon."

Rachel smiled and nodded when Elisabeth gave her a hug. "Feel better."

"Thank you. I'll talk to guys later. Have fun and congrats once again."

They both smiled as she waved and turned her back from them walking away towards the exit. Walking away from the love of her life. She couldn't wait to get out so she could cry freely.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

As soon as she was out the reception and into the street she saw the valet employee calling for the town car. The car got closer to them and the employee opened the door for Rachel.

"Thank you." She whispered.

She got in and as the driver began towards his destination, she broke down. She cried the whole 15 blocks to her place. She didn't care if the driver could hear her. She just needed to let it all out and unfortunately she couldn't wait till she got home.

Once she arrived, the driver opened the door for her and she smiled thanking him and walking inside her building.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Santana was cooking when she heard a knock on her door and went to see who it was. She smiled seeing Noah on the other side. "Hello married stranger."

"Hey."

Santana quickly knew something was wrong with the tone on his voice and the serious look. "What?"

"Have you heard from Rachel?"

"Why?"

"I haven't seen her since the wedding and we only talked twice after I got back from the honeymoon. It's been two months. I went to her apartment and the landlord told me she doesn't live there anymore. I know you know where she is."

Santana knew she couldn't hide it from him but she did make a promise. "Yes I know where she is."

Noah looked at her like "well aren't you gonna tell me?"

"I can't tell you."

"What the hell? Why not?" he asked trying to keep himself in control.

"Because I promised her."

"What?" he was confused.

Santana went back to the kitchen resuming her task.

He was annoyed now and beyond pissed. "Santana tell me."

She kept stirring the rice biting her bottom lip and then looked at him. "She um, doesn't want to talk to you."

"W-What? She doesn't... What do you mean she doesn't want to talk to me?"

"She doesn't want to talk to you." Santana shrugged her shoulders like she was telling him the weather or something.

He hit the kitchen table annoyed. "Stop with the suspense and tell me what the hell is going on?"

She stopped cooking and faced him. "First of all chill the fuck out. Don't take you're anger out on me and second of all I promised her I wouldn't say anything."

"I don't understand. I just want to know if she's fine."

"She's fine. I promise."

"Please. Tell me something anything. She's my best friend."

Santana sighed and she knew she was about to break. "She's not in New York anymore. She moved to L.A. last month."

"What?" he was shocked.

"She had been planning on moving for a long time but then the wedding happened so she postponed it."

"How come I don't know this?"

"Hold on." Santana went to the room and when she came back she had a letter on her hand and gave it to him.

"What's this?" he asked.

"She left it for you." He opened the letter. "Before you read it, please keep an open mind and don't judge to harshly. To her she's doing the right thing."

He was so confused and didn't know what to think of all this. He walked to the couch and sat as he began to read the letter.

_Hey Noah_

_If you are reading this then it means I actually went through with it. You are probably wondering what the hell I'm talking about? Well, the move really. I have been planning on moving to Los Angeles for a long time due to my career but there was only one thing that stopped me every time. You. But I had to leave. I couldn't stay and watch the love of my life spend the rest of his life with the love of his life._

_Yes Noah. I'm in love with you. I have been in love with you since we were 16. I tried to suppress it for the longest time and for a while it worked but the longer I spent time with you the stronger my feelings would get. I stayed hoping that you would notice how I felt and that you would reciprocate my feelings. Wishful thinking, right?_

_Don't get me wrong, I love Elisabeth and she is an amazing person. But I always hoped to be the one marrying you. I finally made the moving arrangements once you went through with the wedding. Standing next to you watching you marry someone else was probably the hardest thing I have ever done, besides being in love with you. I was so devastated and my heart was so broken that I was getting sick because of it. You can ask Santana. She went through all that with me._

Noah looked at Santana who in returned looked at him with sympathy and the he went back to reading the letter.

_We have been through so much the two of us and it was always interesting the way things turned out in both our lives._

_I don't mean to make you feel bad or awkward or anything. I just felt like I needed to tell you and that you should know the reason why I can't be around you anymore. And selfishly I feel better putting my feelings on paper._

_Noah you mean the world to me and I don't want to hurt you, but I can't be around you. It hurts too much and I think I've hurt enough. You know how I always was things too much. I mean that's 10 years of hidden feelings. I'm sorry for dropping all of this on you now. And I know you will be mad at first but in time I hope you will find it in your heart to forgive me._

_This move is good for me. My career has been really good so far while I lived in New York, but moving to L.A. is a whole other level._

_It's up to you if you want to tell Elisabeth if she asks about my whereabouts. If you do, tell her I'm sorry._

_I tried really hard to get over you, but I guess it's true what they say. You can't help whom you love. You don't ask for it, love just happens. It hurts me real bad to do this. You probably don't even know how much._

_Don't be mad at Santana. I made her promise to not say anymore than what I've said in this letter. She doesn't even know my address because I know you would do anything to find it and look for me._

_Again I'm so sorry and I hope you can forgive me for hurting you the way I did._

_Take care of yourself and Elisabeth._

_I love you so much._

_R _

Noah looked over the letter a couple times trying to understand.

"She's not in there." He jumped a little at her words even though she whispered. "I'm sorry Puck."

"How long did you know?" he finally asked.

"Know what?" He didn't say anything. "I've known how she felt about you from the moment we became friends and I've known her plan of leaving for about a year and a half."

He shook his head and stood up still gripping the letter.

"I'm sorry."

He looked at her and walked towards the door opening it and slamming it behind him making Santana jump. She sighed in relief and grabbed her cell phone.

_"Hey what's up?"_

"He knows." There was silence for a minute until Santana spoke. "You okay?"

_"What did he say? Are you okay?"_

"He might be mad at me for a while but I gave him the letter. He came here asking questions and you said to give him the letter only if he got desperate and he did."

_"What did he say?"_

"He didn't say anything. He just left with the letter." Santana heard sniffling. "Rach?"

_"It's okay. I knew this was going to happen. I just can't believe he knows how I feel now."_

"Hey are you sure this is the best thing for you two?"

_"Yes. Moving here has been a great decision. Yes I miss him so much but I feel a lot better and honestly it doesn't hurt to breath."_

Santana nodded understanding how Rachel felt. "Okay. Do you miss me?"

"I miss you too S. Actually I was thinking that you should take a couple of days off and visit me."

_"I think that's a great idea."_

_"I have to go. Filming starts soon but I'll call you soon."_

"Okay.

_"Bye." Rachel said._

FIN

a.n. this is a one shot and the reason i stopped here is because I don't know if I should keep writing... thanks for reading...


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola readers! _

_Because I had so many beautiful and awesome reviews and a great response to the first chapter (and they made me feel good and amazing) I was inspired to write more. You guys are right. Of course these two lovebirds need a happy ending. I just hope I do them justice and you guys actually like it. This is not going to be a long story. Probably one or two chapters more and definitely not as long as the first chapter I'm not sure you'll just have to wait and see. Anyway here is the long awaited chapter 2! Hope you all enjoy_

_I don't own Glee or anything here… This is all for entertainment… Don't sue_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Puck walks into his apartment with the letter still on his hand and he was in his own world that he didn't even see Elisabeth walk towards him to greet him. "Hey husband," she grinned. "I like the sound of that."

Puck smiled and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Hey babe"

Elisabeth noticed Puck's smile was barely believable. "What's wrong? Did you talk to Rachel? Is she okay?"

At the mention of her name, Puck got pissed off and started to walk away from Elisabeth. "Honey what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just need some time alone okay?" Puck barely smiled again and headed to the bedroom.

Elisabeth softly glared at him but quickly changed to a smile. "Okay well I have to go anyways, so I'll see you when I get back. Love you"

"Yea you too," Puck said from the room.

Elisabeth wondered what was going on but she just shrugged her shoulders and left.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Puck was lying against the headboard of his bed and read the letter again. It didn't matter how many times he read it, it still said the same damn thing. At first he was mad. He was mad because his best friend had abandoned him with no words whatsoever. That really pissed him off. She was being a selfish bitch. Then he was mad because how could she tell him, in a letter no less; she was in love with him and not tell him in person? They were best friends clearly, she could have talked to him about it and maybe work something out instead of being a chicken shit and avoid any conversations between them.

But did he ever give her a chance to talk? Since he started dating Elisabeth, his time with Rachel was cut down just because. No. He knew why? Because he really liked Elisabeth and so he spent all his time with her. If he really thought about it, when he found time to spend time with Rachel, all they talked about was he or she but never about them.

He sighed and pushed the letter away from him. He couldn't read it anymore. The more he read it, the madder he got. But why was he so mad? He didn't understand. He just couldn't. God now he couldn't stop thinking about her. Damn it.

He missed her so fucking much. She was his whole world before Elisabeth ever came into the picture.

Puck and Rachel knew each other since they were toddlers but they had become best friends in high school freshman year after they lost their virginities to each other. They were 15 years old. Everyone always asked them if they were a couple but they just laughed it off. Them a couple? That was crazy. Or was it?

Sometimes he did thought about them being a couple when they were younger but she always avoided it, if he brought it up. They lost their virginities to each other for God's sake of course he thought about it, all the damn time. But nothing ever went past that one night. Actually after that night, he became the man whore in high school and he was proud of it. Was it because she rejected or because he just wanted to do it, he still didn't know? At least at that time. Now that he thinks about it, it was a stupid thing sleeping around with so many girls and women.

Rachel focused on school and tried to get Finn's love and affection but Puck knew for sure (because she told him) that she was waiting until she graduated from high school to have sex with Finn and because Finn was an idiot and in love he waited. Of course senior prom was the night Rachel gave in and had sex with Finn. Puck wanted to break his face every time he bragged about it, but instead he just stayed quiet.

Puck wanted to jump with happiness when Rachel had broken things off between Finn and her one-week before graduation. No he was not jealous of Finn, fuck you very much. If you asked Puck, he was fucking proud of Rachel for being the dumpee and not give into Finn's stupid (fucked up) proposal.

After high school it was just the two of them. In college they spent their time together whenever they didn't have class or had to work. That lasted for about three years. Then Puck met Elisabeth and after graduating college, they moved in together. Rachel had told Puck that it was to soon for them to live together but he laughed it off and the subject was dropped.

Now three years later and here he is. Married to Elisabeth. Why was he so miserable? Oh yea his best friend ran away from him. Ugh he needed to get over this and pay attention to his wife.

Isn't this what he wanted? He married the love of his life. Didn't he?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel heard loud knocking on her apartment door and she stopped what she was doing and walked towards the door. "God dammit I'm coming jeez," when she opened the door, she screeched seeing the other person on the door and jumped on her giving her a huge hug.

"Who would have thought that all it took for you to be an even bigger bitch was to move to California. I'm so proud." Santana smirked at they pulled away from the hug. "Show me around ho"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Oh how I miss thee," she said sarcastically.

"You know you did bitch," Santana winked and slapped her on the ass.

Rachel closed the door and started to show Santana the apartment. The kitchen, living room and dining room was one big open area, it had two bedrooms and two bathrooms.

"Holy Shit Rae, this apartment is huge compare to the one you had in the city," Santana said impressed with what she was seeing.

"And I'm paying half of what I did too"

"Damn girl. I might just have to move here," Santana grinned.

"Oh my God that would be awesome but Brit is working, try getting her to move," smiled Rachel.

"Oh trust me babe, with my talented tongue and fingers I can convince my girl to do practically anything," Santana licked her lips lasciviously.

"Ew," Rachel walked to the guest room and Santana followed her laughing. "This will be your room any time you and Brit wanna visit."

"Sweet. She promises to come next time."

"I know she's busy. I don't blame her. It's a great opportunity."

"Tell me about it. She's barely at home this couple of weeks cause filming starts for her choreography session or whatever the hell it's called and well you can imagine"

Rachel smiled and nodded. "I do"

Santana dropped her luggage in the room and walked out towards the kitchen. She opened the fridge and groaned. "What is this shit?"

Rachel walked towards the kitchen and shrugged her shoulders. "It's vegan food"

Santana shook her head and shuddered in disgust. "While I'm here you better feed me real food scank"

"I will. Come one let's go shopping and I'll show you around"

"Now we're talking"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel showed Santana Rodeo Drive, Bervely Hills, Paramount Pictures, which is where she's working now and much much more and after a long day of shopping, they ended their day with dinner at Rachel's favorite restaurant.

"Elderberries Green Café, really?" Santana smirked.

"What? I love this place and the fact that it has a resemblance to my last name helps too," Rachel smiled innocently.

Santana snorted, "Yea okay. This place better have real food."

"It does. I promise. Look there's a section for vegans and then a section for non vegan," Rachel pointed at Santana's menu.

"Great"

"What can I get you ladies tonight?" the waiters smiled.

After the girls gave him the order, he took the menus and walked away.

"I'm so happy you're here. It's only been two weeks since I've been working on the movie but it gets lonely not having you guys here."

"You look happy though, you know in general." Santana said.

"I am." Rachel smiled. "I truly love it here"

"So moving here really was a great thing for you, even though I think you should have talked to him." Santana raised an eyebrow.

"S…"

"Look I get it okay? Trust me I do but you ran not him."

"He wouldn't have understood"

"Bullshit. How do you know? Did you give him a chance? No. You just stood there and watched him marry someone else. Literally."

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Babe you should have seen his face while reading the letter and then after. I'm no psychic but he looked like a man whose heart had been broken."

"That's crazy. He loves Elisabeth."

"Crazy? He hasn't stopped texting me after finding out I was coming to see you. I can show you. You wanna see?" Santana was getting her phone.

"No," Rachel said quickly.

The waiter came back with the food and wine. "Is there anything else ladies?"

"No for now, thank you," Rachel said politely.

They started to eat in a comfortable silence as they enjoyed their meal.

"This is actually pretty good," Santana admitted with a mouth full.

Rachel shook her head smiling at her friend. "I knew you'd like it," she said as she took a bite of her food.

"Brit thinks you two will end up together anyway," Santana smiled knowingly. "And I agree with her. He's going to recognize what a jackass he was for not realizing his feelings before he married her."

Rachel took a deep breath and tried to push away the tears threatening to fall. "I really thought he was going to notice how miserable I was when he announced his engagement and then choose me to be his forever"

"If you would have told him how you felt maybe you would have been his. Men are stupid and blind. You have to explain shit to them in order for them to comprehend anything. In this case Puck was so into Elisabeth that he forgot about you because you let him."

"How so?" Rachel asked irritated at what Santana was telling her and stopped eating so she could hear her friend's opinion.

"You just let him walk away from your friendship," Santana spoke while she took another bite.

"No I didn't," Rachel said in denial.

"Oh please. You two barely hung out together and when you did she always tagged along. You never spoke up and told him you wanted to spend time alone with him."

"Because he was in a relationship," Rachel said defensively and then took a harsh bite of her meal.

"So what? Just because he was with someone doesn't mean you can't hang out with your friends, let alone best friends on your own." Rachel didn't say anything as she took a sip from her wine. "You know I'm right. I saw it from afar." Santana took a bite from her food and stayed quiet for a couple of minutes. "Look I'm not saying that what you did is wrong, but you didn't have to stay quiet. You always go for what you want in your life except the one thing that truly matters."

"I know okay?" Rachel snapped. "I know I shouldn't have stayed quiet and I know I was being selfish when it came to our friendship but he didn't really help things either, did he? He just forgot about me. We've been together since we were kids and then one woman comes along and takes him away from me. He's been with so many women but never like this. What was so special about her? What did she have that I didn't?" Rachel stopped talking cause those damn tears were about to fall any second.

"She fucked him. That's what she did. She had him wrapped around her little finger with sex and lots of it," Santana said casually as she ate.

There was a small silence for a bit as they kept eating until Rachel spoke again.

"No." Rachel said softly. "It wasn't just that. She really loved him, head over heals and she made sure he knew. At first I was so happy he had found someone that made him content but then…" Rachel couldn't say it as tears finally escaped down her cheeks.

"Then things got serious," Santana finished her sentence.

Rachel nodded and grabbed a napkin drying the tears away hoping no one noticed.

"I'm sorry I brought this up again Rae," Santana said apologetically.

Rachel shook her head softly smiling. "It's okay. I'm gonna be all right"

"Hell yea you are. Are you kidding? You are gonna be in a movie. How awesome is that?" Santana asked proudly. "My best friend is not just a Broadway star and a Tony winner but is gonna be a movie star as well! So cool!"

Rachel laughed at Santana's craziness and they talked about the movie as they kept eating the rest of their food.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Seven months had passed since Rachel left and Puck was still in a mood. Elisabeth couldn't understand why and Puck never wanted to talk about it. Not that she was around either. She always had to do something or other before or after work.

Puck knew he wasn't being fair to Elisabeth so he really did try his best to pay attention to her and be the best husband he could be. But it wasn't any use. His mind always went back to Rachel. He knows that part of her leaving was his fault because if he was being honest with himself, he ignored her so he could spend time with Elisabeth. He didn't do it on purpose but he really was a jackass for ignoring his best friend. He wondered how she was doing now? What she was doing? Was she thinking about him at all? Because he sure as hell was thinking about her constantly.

He worked his ass off with his music production and he loved every minute of it. It was the only time he stopped thinking about Rachel and Elisabeth. All his problems would just fade away. He was pretty sure that made him a horrible person but he stopped giving a fuck a long time ago.

Don't get him wrong. He really loved Elisabeth and he tried his hardest to make their marriage work but in the back of his mind, he always knew things weren't going to end well for one of them. And she wasn't home half the time so they never could have a real discussion about everything.

And he knew the reason why?

The reason why he couldn't stop thinking about Rachel, the reason why no matter what he did, she would always pop in his mind, the reason why he didn't see a future with Elisabeth anymore, the reason why he saw a future with Rachel instead.

He was in love with her.

He was in love with Rachel fucking Berry.

Holy Shit.

Fuck.

How did he never notice? Why did it take for her to leave him, to see that they are perfect for each other? The more he thought about it he laughed out loud and people would probably look at him weird. He missed her so much. He missed her smiled, her different laughs, even when she cried, even though he hated that he did miss it, he missed the way she sometimes would start talking or better yet start rambling about the stupidest thing and yet he would listen to every single word.

He missed watching her perform on stage. He missed listening to her hum while she was in deep thought. He missed the times while she just kept him company when he was upset and no words were ever needed at those times. He missed the times when she called him drunk or when he called her completely plastered. To this day she won't confess to some of the things he told her while he was smashed. Although sometimes if thinks about it hard enough he remembers and then he groans in embarrassment and arousal. He can go on and on about all the reasons why he is in love with her. And he does when he's alone.

Now, though, he needs to think about Elisabeth and how he was going to have to tell her the truth about everything. He also needs to think about how he was going to approach Rachel and make her believe that he feels the same way she does. He really hopes that by the time he goes to look for her, it won't be too late.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Another month passed before he was able to talk to Elisabeth. He had just come home from work and she was lying across the couch watching a movie. He knew this was the time. Now or never.

"Hey handsome," Elisabeth smiled from the couch. "Would you like to join me? It's just starting"

Puck smiled and shook his head. "No but we need to talk."

"Oh," she stopped smiling. "Is everything okay?" she asked as she sat up.

Obviously not, he thought. "I don't think so."

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"One second, let me get something from the office," he walked away.

She paused the movie and then saw him walk towards her. "What's that?" she asked referring to the letter in his hand.

"I lied when I told you why Rae left for California," he gripped the letter tightly.

"She's not going to be in a movie?" she asked confused.

"No she is but it's not the main reason why she left"

"Then what is it?"

"Do you remember that day that I came back from her place upset?"

"Yea is that the same letter?" she looked at the letter in question trying to act cool and like she wasn't about to start making big deal of things.

He nodded. "Rae left because of me, of us."

"I don't understand," she was confused and yet she somehow had an idea where this was going.

"Lizzie how do you see us?"

"What do you mean?" she glared at him.

"Us. How do you see us? Our future."

Elisabeth got up from the couch and crossed her arms. "Just say it"

"What happened to us? As soon as we got married our passion disappeared. You weren't the same woman I fell in love with and I know for sure I changed too"

"Yea because that bitch couldn't keep her mouth shut," Elisabeth snapped.

Puck's eyes widened. "What?"

"Oh please you can't keep anything away from me _Noah. _I read that letter a couple of months later after you had gotten it. You were fine being married until she had to go and tell you how she felt. Although I have to admit you really are blind when it came to your best friend."

"You knew how she felt?" he asked in disbelief.

Elisabeth scoffed. "Are you kidding me? The moment I met her I knew she was in love with you and you were in love with her but was to blind to see it. I knew that if I wanted to keep you interested then I couldn't be like your other whores. Then again because Rachel was so scared to tell you how she felt, you were never the wiser. You should have seen her at the wedding. I thought she was going to have a panic attack while we were saying our vows."

"Are you listening to yourself? You sound so heartless. How can you…"

"Don't you even start with me. As soon as you received her letter you changed. You were never the same and I knew that I was going to loose you sooner or later."

He scoffed. "So what? You went and cheated on me?"

"Yes. You weren't good in bed anymore. It was the same thing every time and only if I made the effort. I got tired of that and found someone who truly wants me and makes me feel like a woman."

"Then why the hell didn't you say anything?" he yelled.

"Because if you weren't going to please me sexually then you as hell would please me with your money"

"Who the hell are you?" he asked. "I don't even know who you are anymore."

"Yea well it was a matter of time although I'm surprised you finally said something"

"So you were going to stay married to me even though we are both miserable?" he was beyond pissed.

"Like I said, I love your money more than I loved you"

"Wow," he shook his head in distrust. "I gotta hand it to you, you're a better actress than I thought."

She stood in front of him with a smug look and an eyebrow raised waiting for him to dare say anything.

"You know you signed a prenup right?" he smirked as soon as she glared at him again. "I'll be calling my lawyer tomorrow. I suggest you start packing"

Her eyes widened. "Where the hell am I gonna go?"

He scoffed and his smirked grew if that was even possible. "Your lover. I don't give a fuck where you go, just get your things and get the hell out?" Elisabeth was fuming now but before she could speak he interrupted her. "You know if you wouldn't have been such a heartless bitch, I would have given you money once we filed for divorce but now? I just hope you have a backup plan because you ain't getting shit from me. I'm going for a walk. You better be gone by the time I come back." He started leaving he noticed she grabbed the vase next to the couch and as he closed the door the vase chattered against it.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Santana and Brittany were cuddling on the couch watching TV when they heard a knock on the door. Brittany got up and went to open the door and she smiled. "Puck," she hugged him.

"Hey Brit," he walked in and she closed the door.

Brittany knew something was wrong by the tone of his voice. "What happened?"

"Lizzie and I are getting a divorce," he sighed scratching the back of his head. "It wasn't pretty but it's done. We're done"

"Finally," Santana smiled but then saw a glare from both of them, "I mean aw so sad," she said sarcastically.

Brittany rolled her eyes and went to seat next to Santana and Puck sat in the love seat. "What happened?" Brittany asked.

"I told her everything and she knew all along how Rach felt she even made fun of her, I saw red."

Brittany smiled. "So you finally admitted to her that you're in love with your best friend?" Puck nodded. "Yay! Puckleberry in the making here we go"

"Isn't that what we were called in high school even though we were never dating?"

Brittany nodded excitedly. "Oh my God this is great. We gotta tell Rachel."

Puck shook his head. "Hold on B, not yet. I want to do this right."

"What do you mean?" Santana and Brittany asked at the same time.

"I have been talking with my production company about expanding our business and things are happening sooner than I expected" The girls looked at him confused and waited for him to speak. He grinned and said, "I'm moving to California."


	3. Chapter 3

_Readers sorry I took so long… Here is the last chapter!_

_Mistakes are mine_

_I don't own anything._

,,,,,,,,,,

It's been a year since Rachel left New York to move away from Puck and start on her film career in California. She was happy. It took time trying to stop thinking about him but she was happy with her life and career.

She had just finished wrapping up her first movie. It wasn't a primary role but she still had many scenes since she played the best friend. She was getting home when she heard her phone ring. "Hey San."

"_Hey bitch! When's the premiere?"_

"It's gonna be in four months. Are you guys coming?"

"_Hell yea we are. You think we would miss this?"_

Rachel chuckled. "Okay good."

"_I gotta go, Britt and I are going out with Puck."_

"Oh ok have fun." Rachel tried to act like she didn't care that Santana was spending time with Puck, even though Santana had told her that it was very little that they saw each other, but Santana knew better. Of course it bother Rachel.

"_Bye."_

Rachel sighed and went to the kitchen. She needed to feel better and what better way than to eat her favorite vegan ice cream.

,,,,,,,,,,

"What did she say?" Puck asked as he got out of the car.

"She acts like she's fine when we mention you but I have a strong feeling you might still have a shot at getting her back."

"And you're sure about the job you mentioned B?"

Brittany smiled excitedly. "Yes you are writing two songs with another song writer and producing one of them. You start tomorrow."

"Awesome. I'll call you guys later."

,,,,,,,,,,

Puck walked into the room and saw a couple of people working on the music production for the movie up on the screen. A man walked up to Puck and introduced himself.

"Hey man I'm Nick and you'll be working with me. Have you written any songs for movies before?"

"No first time."

"Okay well I'll help you out but I'm sure you don't need much help. I've heard you stuff and it's pretty cool."

"Thanks man."

"Okay so this movie just wrapped up shooting about a week ago and now our job is to write the music and songs together. This movie has a couple of A listers but a couple of newbies as well. The movie is good. I think it'll do well in the box office."

"What's it called?" Puck asked.

"They haven't decided on the title yet. They have a couple of choices though." Nick said. "We're just starting the movie. We have to watch the movie in order to have an idea of what to write about."

Puck nodded. "Cool okay."

Nick and Puck joined a couple of other guys already settled to watch the movie. Puck wasn't impressed to much in the beginning of the movie that is until his eyes widened and his heart started beating rapidly. Fuck there she was on the big screen. Rachel fucking Berry and he was one of the songwriters for the movie. Coincidence? I think not.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel got out of the limo and onto the red carpet premiere. She didn't think people would know who she was but sure enough, some of the fans were yelling her name and it made her heart soar. She was so proud of herself making it this far all on her own. Well with the help of her agent, friends and family but she was the one who mostly made the decisions and she was happy with them.

After signing autographs and taking pictures with her fans, she went to the media part and answered a couple of questions. Once she was done with that part, she started walking down the carpet while the paparazzi took pictures and she was happy when she saw some of her cast and took pictures together.

So far the night was a lot of fun. Just the life she wanted. And yet she felt like something was missing. Stop. She shook her head internally and kept on taking pictures with her cast. Once she was done, she started walking towards the entrance and she didn't know what made her look but before she walked inside she had glanced to where the crew arrived and thought she had seen a familiar face. She couldn't be sure since she was inside already.

Inside in the waiting area there were bars so people could get a drink while waiting and she smiled when she saw her dads with Brittany and Santana waiting to be let inside the theater.

Santana noticed Rachel was unusually quiet. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Rachel smiled and shook her head. "Nothing. I thought I saw a familiar face but it might be the nerves. I'll see you guys at the after party."

"Okay see you." Santana smiled knowingly.

Brittany was grinning but Rachel didn't put to much thought into it.

When Rachel turned around to speak with her agent, she saw him. There he was across the room speaking to a couple of guys. He looked so handsome, mature beautiful and… married. She blinked the tears away and smiled at her agent as they made their way inside the theater where she was going to seat with her cast.

,,,,,,,,,,

Puck watched her walk inside the theater and smiled. She looked so beautiful and in her element and he was a bit sad they couldn't celebrate together but that didn't mean they could celebrate later. All he needed was a chance to talk to her.

Nick called him telling him to join the guys inside the theater. He took his seat next to his now friends and could see Rachel about ten rows in front of him. He really hoped he had a chance but then he saw how the guy next to her leaned in and kissed her on the cheek and the way she smiled at him made Puck see red. Was it to late?

,,,,,,,,,,

The movie started and Rachel was enjoying the movie a lot. She hoped people would like it as well. The first time she saw herself on the big screen was beyond weird and yet totally awesome. She smiled at the funny parts, cried at the sad part and that's when she heard it. She recognized that voice. He worked on the movie? That explains why he is here. She listened to the words and more tears appeared. It talked about heartbreak and forgiveness and being pissed. Everything she was feeling and she guessed what he felt as well.

Then she sighed at the romance in the end of the movie and once again she heard his voice and listened to the words. It spoke about starting over, second chances and soul mates. When the movie was over everyone applauded and the credits started to roll. Sure enough further down the credits she saw that Puck had written, sang and produced the two songs.

Everyone started to leave the theater and make his or her way to the after party, which was at the hotel across from the theater.

,,,,,,,,,,

Puck had a beer in hand and making conversation with his crew/friends and they were proud at how great their work had turned out. As he talked with them, he would glance at her. He saw the way she carried herself around the room talking with everyone and why did that asshole had to be next to her the whole time with his hand resting on her back. He growled and glared.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel made her way to Santana and Brittany after talking to her dads.

"The movie was awesome Rach!" Brittany smiled.

"Thanks B, did you know he was going to be here?" Rachel asked Santana.

Santana raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Oh please don't play the innocent card. You both aren't surprised at all that he is here. Explain now!" Rachel demanded.

"Rach this is Puckleberry in the making. I talked to the director about Puck's work and he liked it so he got the job and he's here now so you two can get back together." Brittany said proudly.

"Honey it's not that easy," Rachel tried to explain. "San did you know about this?"

Santana rolled her eyes. "Of course I knew Rae, who do you think has been making sure you two didn't cross paths before the movie?"

"Unbelievable S. This cannot happen." Rachel explained. "I just-ugh whatever. I need to keep mingling. You two have a lot of explaining to do."

"Hey Rach."

Rachel tensed but quickly put on her show smile and turned around. "Hello Noah."

"You look amazing and you were even more amazing in the movie." Puck said.

"Thank you. It was a great opportunity." Rachel said automatically just like her agent had taught her. "I heard your songs. They were really good."

"Yea I had a lot of inspiration." Puck looked at her cautiously and he was about to move forward when she took a step back with a smile.

"Excuse me, Noah but I'm needed." Rachel smiled one more time and walked away from him.

Puck watched as she walked towards the asshole that gave her a kiss on her forehead and gave her a hug. He was seeing red. He wanted to break the assholes arms and shove them where the sun didn't shine. The asshole and Rachel went back to mingling.

"Take a deep breath. You look like you want to kill him." Santana said holding Brittany around the waist.

"Do you know who he is?" Puck asked.

"Nope. All I know he's an up and coming actor." Santana explained.

"He was really good in the movie." Brittany smiled.

Puck rolled his eyes. "Yes he was."

The rest of the night, Puck hung out with Santana and Brittany and introduced them to Nick and his friends but he always had an eye out on Rachel. He saw that she had just started to sip her second glass of wine while still attached to the asshole.

Then he saw a window of opportunity when she walked out to the terrace where there was no one around. "I'll be right back." He said without even bothering to hear a response from his friends.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel walked out to the terrace to get some fresh air. She still had her second glass of wine but wasn't in any hurry to finish it. She couldn't believe he was here out of all places. Thank God she was a great actress cause even if she could see him in the corner of her eyes, she was still able to do her job and mingle with actors, directors, and anyone in the business.

"Can you not avoid me anymore?"

She tensed once again as soon as she heard his voice. She waited until he walked to stand in front of her.

"What do you want Noah?" Rachel asked annoyed trying to keep it together.

"I want to talk to you." He admitted.

"I have nothing to say to you." She said coldly.

Puck scoffed. "Really? Cause you had a lot to say in that letter."

"Screw you," she said as she tried to walk away from him but he held her hand. "Let. Me. Go." She said venomly.

"We need to talk." He said camly.

"No we don't."

"Why didn't you tell me how you felt?" he asked finally as his heart ached just thinking about it. Shut up he is no pussy fuck you very much.

"Babe are you ready to go?" the asshole asked.

Puck let her go as he watched the asshole walk up to Rachel give her a peck on the lips and held her around the waist.

"Yes I'm ready." She smiled lovingly.

"Hi I'm Zack."

"Puck." He growled annoyingly.

Zack noticed Puck wasn't going to say anything so he just started walking away with Rachel next to him.

"Rach I'm divorced. I left her and I moved here for you."

Rachel looked over her shoulders with tears in her eyes. "It's to late."

Puck watched as she disappeared once again. "Damn it."

Santana walked up to him and squeezed his shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll get her back."

"I hope so."

,,,,,,,,,,

Two months had passed and the movie had been a hit for about two month and Rachel had another movie in the works.

She had been avoiding Santana and Brittany's calls and just focused on her career. She didn't really want to talk to them for obvious reasons.

When Rachel walked up to her apartment she noticed Santana waiting outside by the door. Rachel ignored her as she opened her apartment door and walked inside knowing Santana was right behind her.

Santana watched as Rachel ignored her walking straight to the bedroom and locking herself in there. "Oh come one. Are you serious? You're being fucking immature bitch." She said as she saw the door open.

Rachel walked up to Santana. "I don't give a fuck. You betrayed my trust."

"Oh bitch please."

"You went behind my back and kept him updated about my life and yet you totally lied to me about not spending barely spending time with him. You are the bitch."

Santana rolled her eyes. "I only told you what you wanted to hear." Rachel glared at her. "Rach you need to talk to him. He moved across the country for you. He divorced that skanky slut. He loves you."

"Stop it. I cannot forgive him and I cannot talk to him."

"Why?" Santana asked frustrated. "You were the one who kept your mouth shut. He didn't do anything wrong."

Rachel knew Santana was right but that didn't mean she was going to admit it any time soon. "Because-Because I'm embarrassed okay? He knows how I feel. I don't even know how to act around him without breaking down and jumping him at the same time." She said frustrated.

"Babe you don't have to forgive him or even talk to him but at least hear him out. Don't you think you owe him that much for leaving the way you did?" Santana asked trying to reason with her best friend.

"I don't think I can." Rachel admitted as her voice started to break. "I thought I was over him but seeing him again after all this time I realize I love him even more than before. How is that possible?" Rachel asked as tears threatened to fall.

"Fuck if I know," Santana shrugged her shoulders.

"I hate you," Rachel whispered.

"I know but that's why our friendship works so well." Santana said sarcastically.

Rachel sighed in defeat. "Fine I'll hear him out."

Santana grinned. "Thank you."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I still hate you."

"I can live with that," Santana smirked as she closed the space between them and hugged her best friend.

,,,,,,,,,,

Puck had just gotten out of the shower after a session with his boys at the recording studio and he was about to watch his basketball game when he heard a light knock on his door. He walked over and opened the door. "Rach," he said surprised.

Rachel smiled nervously and licked her lips seeing him only in his sweats. "Hi"

"Come in," he stepped aside to let her in.

She walked in holding her purse tight against her as if that was her only lifeline keeping her from doing something stupid.

"Can I get you anything?" he asked.

"No but can you please put on a shirt?" she asked blushing.

He smirked and walked towards his room. When he was back, he had a wife beater on.

Not really that much better she thought. She took a seat on the small love seat by the corner across from the television and waited for him to speak.

He realized he was the one who was probably going to be the main one talking. He sighed and sat on the couch. "I guess you want the whole story?"

She nodded.

He nodded as well and took a deep breath. "I got the letter after I came back from my honeymoon and to say that I was surprised was an understatement. I had many different emotions running through me but I didn't understand why at the time. I started analyzing my relationship with Elisabeth and my relationship with you and then my marriage was falling apart not even two months after we were married. It was a mess. Then the day I realized I'm in love with you, I told her and we of course argued but I told her we were done. Two weeks later, we divorced. As soon as I had the chance to move here I took it. All I want is a chance to show you how much I love you and how much I want you." She had tears in her eyes as he talked. "I know it's going to be hard for you to believe me when it took for you to leave for me to realize my feelings but don't you think you owe me at least a chance?" He asked as he moved towards her and kneeled in front of her. "Rach I miss you so fucking much and I will go crazy if I don't touch you right now." He saw her goosebumps. "Can I?"

She couldn't take it anymore and hugged him. He sighed against her neck as he held her for dear life. He never wanted to let her go. He didn't think it was possible to love this woman even more but holding her like this he did. He loved her so fucking much and he could feel she still loved him as well. Then why was he feeling her push him away instead of pulling him closer?

She pushed him a little harder until he pulled away but stayed on his knees looking at her. Shit he is so fucking beautiful and all for her if she wanted. Of course she wanted him. But she couldn't breath while he was so close to her. She stood up and walked a couple of feet away from him. She could feel his eyes on her and she couldn't help the shiver running through her body.

She took a deep breath and spoke. "Noah," she cleared her throat. "I um- I'm just so embarrassed with the way I left. I didn't think you would want to talk to me ever again. I still love you. God knows I do and I would love to give you a chance but I think we are moving to fast. Now that I know you're here I need some time." She admitted. "Can you do that? Can you wait?"

"Who was the asshole that was all over you at the premiere?" he asked trying to keep cool as he remembered the asshole's hands all over her.

She smiled. "That's Zack and his boyfriend was the male best friend in the movie."

He sighed in relief and closed the space between them and kissed her as passionately as he could. She moaned against his lips and opened her mouth to give him space to push his tongue inside. They kissed as strong and with so much love and passion and lust as he moved them so he could press her against the wall. He kept kissing her as he pressed his obvious erection against her and he growled when he heard her desperate moan. But of course he felt her push him away again. He would have to fix that soon.

She pushed him so he could give her room to think. Damn it. She was going to give in easier than she thought. But she needed space. She knew in her heart she was going to give him anything he wanted and she was not going to mind one bit. "Noah I need to leave."

"No you don't," he said huskily.

She nodded frantically. "Yes I do. If I don't you know very well what's going to happen and I think it's to soon for us."

"Are you sure?" he asked moving his hands to her waist.

"Yes please. I need to go and you can take me out on our first date." She said trying to control her obvious arousal.

"Okay, I will take you on one of our many dates tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow?" she asked in shocked.

"Yes when did you think it would be?"

"This Friday," she said honestly.

"Baby that's four days away. You made me wait a whole fucking year. I'm not waiting that long." He said honestly.

She rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Okay I'll see you tomorrow." She said as she walked to the door and opened it.

"Okay," he smiled as he leaned in but before he could reach her she was out and closed the door behind her.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel walked out of Puck's building in a haze. How can she give in that easily? Oh yeah. She left him without a word and the least she can do is have dinner with him and try to see if they could make this thing between them work. She smiled touching the bottom of her lips thinking about the kiss. Wow she definitely couldn't wait to kiss him again. She knew it was going to be really hard for her not to have sex with him in the first date but she was going to try her hardest.

,,,,,,,,,,

Puck picked her up the next day and headed to her favorite restaurant. They talked some more while kissing a couple of times. It was a really great date because they talked as if nothing had happened between them and yet they did talk about what happened between them. They always did have a strange complicated relationship that only the two of them understood.

She didn't sleep with him that night. It wasn't until a month of them dating that she finally gave in to her urges and they both became one in a passionate love making session.

At that moment when they both climaxed, they knew that they were it. No matter what happened between them, if they fought or yelled at each other or made each other crazy, they knew that they were going to stay together because they belonged together all thanks to her hidden feelings.

**FIN**

_I hope the wait was worth it. She might have forgiven him to soon for some of you but I still like this last chapter. Hope you did too!_


End file.
